


A Day in the life Stark-Rogers Home

by Clints13Arrow



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Baby Peter, Beware, Canon Bisexual Character, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kid Fic, M/M, OTP Feels, Peter is their child, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute baby, just kidding, my otp is better than yours, seriously the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clints13Arrow/pseuds/Clints13Arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Married life seems to suit both<br/>Steve and Tony. An addition to their family makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the life Stark-Rogers Home

**Author's Note:**

> My OTP drives me now. I only exist because they exist.  
> This was inspired due to my baby nephew, I have seen him grow from 4 months to the little one year old he is. Thank you Derek, you are entertaining to babysit.
> 
> ========
> 
>  **Russian Translation**  
> [Click!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3283703)  
>  Thanks for the translation [Dubedihudde](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dubedihudde)

Steve swiped through the Stark Pad Tony had made for him personally. He sat relaxed on a sofa from his and Tony's living room. Tony was down in his workshop fixing a bit of the equipment that had been damaged.

 

Steve smiled as he looked through the photo gallery he had saved on his pad. There were pictures from around New York City, were Tony took him on a tour on every new crook and cranny Steve had not yet seen. Some pictures of the Avengers and their team bonding exercises which included a trip to Disneyland, hiking, laser tag, bowling, skating at the Rockefeller and a picnic at Central Park.

 

Steve was becoming an amateur photographer. Taking pictures of anything he found interesting and artistic. One day Tony surprised him by buying him a camera. Tony even claimed to want to buy him all the types of camera's for a collection. Steve used the camera Tony had bought for him, but for more artistic pictures, more personal pictures were saved on his Pad which he tended to take everywhere now. Only if Tony started using a notebook now and then...

 

There were pictures of Tony in his workshop saved on Steve's pad. There was his husband, pointing a wrench at Butterfingers or high fiving Dummy. Tony looked tired in some, not taking a break in over 12 hours, but he did make the effort to smile in the other pictures. He only smiled when he caught Steve taking a picture of him. There were some pictures of them together were Tony made funny faces or glared at the camera. Some of them showed Tony looking flustered as Steve planted a kiss on either his cheek or his lips.

 

Steve went and looked through his saved albums. He opened the one labeled, "Peter."

 

The first picture that appeared was of Steve holding new born baby Peter in his arms at the hospital. Peter looked so small in Steve large arms, and pink. The next one was of Tony holding Peter with a nervous smile, unbeknownst to him, Peter was staring directly at Tony. The next couple of pictures were of Peter's first time at home in his crib, his first bath, meeting the rest of the Avengers for the first time. Tony changing Peter with a scowl on his face, Peter crying at Thor who visited from Asgard, but Thor claimed his crying showed his battle cry and he would be a fierce warrior. Peter smiling for the first time. Peter's small hands and feet. Peter meeting Peggy just as he turned 4 months old. Peter meeting and laughing with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben Parker. Peter crawling, Peter sitting up, Peter pulling on Tony's goatee as the engineer winced. The album had everything of Peter and his development. 

 

Their son was now a year old and 5 months. Already saying a few words which consisted of ," Da!" He usually shouted that when Tony entered a room Peter was in. Or his repetition of "Pa pa pa pa," when Steve was with him. His all time favorite word was , "No," of course. He said it to everything, even when he begged for something.

 

Peter was also eager to walk. He could get up on his own, and walk along furniture. He fell when he walked by himself still but what enjoyed the most was walking with someone. He would shout out for Tony, Steve or any Avenger to walk with him around while he held on tightly to their hands and wobbled everywhere. He would lead and point to things and then grab them take them with him, drop them and completely forget about it when he saw something far more interesting. One time Peter walked the entire day with the remote for the television, much to Clint's annoyance.

 

Peter was tiring, but every time Steve saw him, it would put a smile on his face. He was precious to him, and he would do anything for Peter and his family.

 

"Pa! Papa papa," was the loud cry that came out of Peter's nursery. It was safe to say he was up from his nap and ready for the attention he wanted.

 

Steve set the pad down on the coffee table and moved to Peter's nursery. Opening the slightly ajar door he saw Peter standing in his crib and trying to bite at the wooden bars. Peter was teething, so everything would immediately go to his mouth. When he saw who it was Peter smiled widely and made grabby hands for his Papa.

 

"Already up," Steve asked conversationally with a smile as he lifted Peter out of his crib.

 

"Pa pa papa," Peter agreed hugging Steve tight around the neck and giving a kiss.

 

Natasha had been the one to teach him how to give kisses for a greeting. Now everyone he met, they were met with a wet Peter kiss, and sometimes a nibble on the cheek. Clint was the one that taught him to blow raspberry... Thor was the one who shouted with him when Peter was feeling extra vocal and yeah Peter may have picked up on tossing his bottles when he was done with them. Bruce was the one that to read to him when Peter grabbed books off of shelves or took them from someone.

 

"Want to eat something and then check on Dad," Steve asked carrying Peter who rubbed at his eyes away from his sleep.

 

Steve walked to the kitchen and placed Peter on his high chair. He grabbed out some cereal for Peter to entertain himself as Steve prepared lunch. Steve smiled to himself making up some sandwiches for his family. Peter was rolling around some cheerios on his high chain and then placing them in his mouth. Since Peter was already getting used to eating solid foods, he sometimes made a small portion of food for him other than his mashed baby food.

 

Steve turned back to the sandwiches, the smile never leaving his face. He was so happy. Finishing up the last sandwich he heard Peter release a lout squeal and scream of, "Da."

 

Steve turned around and found Tony walking to the kitchen. He was rubbing his forehead, probably came out of his workshop for some air. Tony smiled wide at Peter and sat beside him.

 

"Where's Da? Me? I'm Dad," Tony asked confused and making a face a Peter who only stuck out a chubby hand with a wet cheerio between his fingers.

 

"You want to share," Tony asked as Peter started shrieking loudly in his ever so famous baby talk that was slowly turning into words.

 

Tony reached over and allowed Peter to feed him the cheerio. Tony may have fake munched on Peter's tiny digests, causing his son to laugh and giggle, trying to squirm away from his dad.

 

Peter grabbed another cheerio and presented it to Tony again. As he was about to give it to him, he pulled his hand at the last second away from his dad.

 

"Aww I see how it is squirt. You only share when you wanna, but that's okay cause at least your papa will share with me," Tony turned to Steve who was staring at the scene and smiled as his husband.

 

"Tired," Steve asked setting the plates on the table. He had a piece a bread which he handed to Peter.

 

Their son became entranced in the food and stared at it in his hand, poking at it with the other. That would keep him sedated for a while until Steve got him his food. Tony grabbed his sandwich and stuffed the some of it in his mouth.

 

"Yeah," Tony chewed, "I swear these new upgrades are going to kill me slowly unless I invent a new way of formatting and integrating a program. I can do it, but its going to take me forever."

 

Steve nodded, understanding a little of what was Tony was saying, but he was enthusiastic none the less. Tony smiled looking at Peter who tore the bread piece and started waving it around and talking. Steve saw as well and remembered he left his pad on the coffee table. Thinking against grabbing it, Steve simply enjoyed the moment.

 

Peter stopped waving the bread around and stuffed a piece in a mouth, but he still stared at the other piece. Tony chuckled and turned back to Steve. Steve ate his sandwich. Well sandwiches.

 

"You going back to work," Steve asked wiping his hands on a napkin.

 

Tony shook his head," Nah. The programming can wait until tomorrow. I need a break anyway. I thought that maybe, we could go out. You know, walk the munchkin around. He needs to get out more."

 

Steve raised his brows at Tony's proposition. Tony did like spending time outside, but usually Steve would bring up the idea and drag him out to whatever activity he found interesting to do as a family.

 

"Yeah, that's good," he quickly answered clearing his throat.

 

"You hear that munchkin. We're going out. Maybe get you and Daddy a donut while we're out."

 

Steve rolled his eyes and stood to gather the plates. But Tony did it for him. Steve smiled grabbing Peter's food and moving over to feed him.

 

"Well first we have to feed you," Steve commented as Tony placed the plates into the dishwasher. Tony leaned against the counter.

 

"Maybe he needs a change as well," Tony added pointing at Peter who tried to grab the spoon away from his Papa's hands.

 

Steve realized Peter was still wearing his footsie pajamas.

 

"I get to choose," Tony proclaimed walking to the nursery.

 

Steve fed Peter a spoonful of his food, "Knowing your Daddy, he is going to either dress you in a little suit or better yet you'll wear all the Avenger merchandise."

 

Peter gurgled in agreement spitting up some of the food he just ate. Steve wiped him with a napkin.

 

"I heard that," Tony exclaimed from the nursery.

 

Steve just chuckled. Peter laughed seeing his Papa laugh, not knowing what was so funny, or realizing he was going to spend the rest of the with his fathers for a lot of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you make it through the fluff? I did not want to add more. I just wanted a snippet of their life to be shown. URGH. I;'m gonna roll around in a ball just thinking about Stony.  
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
